The Secret He'll Never Know
by enchanted121
Summary: The story you never knew, that happens between the end of Mockingjay and the Epilogue. It'll give you a new outlook on Peeta and Katniss's life together.
1. The Surprise in the Woods

Katniss's POV

I sit in the woods, early in the morning. I woke up from a nightmare and couldn't sleep, so I came out here. It's the place where I used to long to be. I stare up at the sky, leaning against a tree stump. I get a flashback to the games that happened so many years ago. I dig my fingers into the dirt, fighting the dream. There's a rustle in the leaves and I snap out of it, whipping around. I peer through the leaves and see a man with dark hair and broad shoulders.

"Who's there?" I hear him demand.

"Katniss," I stand up. "Don't shoot."

"Katniss?" He stares at me. "Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes," I walk up to the man, suddenly recognizing him. "Gale?"

"Oh, I've missed you," He hugs me and spins me around. "It's been forever."

"How've you been?" I smile, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Great," He looks down at me, smiling. "And you?"

"Pretty good," I look away, back towards District 12, thinking back to all those years when this meeting would've been routine.

"I can't believe I ran into you," He tucks my hair behind my ear.

"It's pretty insane," I blush as all those old feelings for him return. "I've missed you so much…"

He wraps his arms around me. "How's my district been?"

"Your district?" I ask. "I thought your district was District 2."

"I love it here so much more," He looks down into my brown eyes and kisses me.

I fall under his spell as we dance around the forest.


	2. Back in Reality

"Gale?" I wake up on the forest floor, the sun shining in my face. "Gale, are you here?"

I stand up and look around, not seeing a single sign of him. I look around for him a little bit before heading back over to the house that Peeta and I now share.

"Katniss," Peeta greets me on the front porch. "Where were you?"

"I went to the woods," I walk up to him. "I couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?" He hugs me. "Did the dreams come back?"

"Yeah," I nod. "A couple."

"Come on in," He takes my hand and leads me inside. "There's tea on the stove."

I smile at him as he pulls out a chair for me.

"Do you want a sweater?" He asks as he pours a cup of tea for me.

"Yes please," I nod as he hands me the tea.

"Here you go," He kisses me on the top of the head as he wraps the sweater around my shoulders.

The phone rings and Peeta answers it before I can even get up.

"Hello?" He asks. "Yes, one second. Babe," He motions for me to come over. "You should hear this."

I walk over and put my ear next to his as the man on the other end begins to talk.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark," The man begins. "In honor of the fifteenth anniversary of the last Hunger Games, the President would like to invite you on a tour of the districts to talk and help celebrate."

Peeta looks at me, his eyes asking me if I want to go.

"We would be honored to go," I answer for the both of us. "When will the train pick us up?"

"40 days," The man replies. "You'll start at District 11 and end in the Capitol. It'll be about an eight month journey."

"Great," Peeta smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," The man hangs up.

"So let's see," Peeta walks around. "They'll have the clothes for us…what do we need to do to get ready?"

"Peeta," I hug him. "Calm down. Did you forget all the tours we used to do?"

"I'm sorry," He kisses me.

I smile. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," We head out and sit down under a tree. I fall asleep next to Peeta and wake up as he's carrying me home.  
>"I'm sorry," He looks down at me, noticing I'm awake. "I didn't mean to wake you up."<p>

"It's okay," I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck as he takes me to our room. He sets me down on the bed gently and kisses me.

"I love you, Peeta," I smile up at him.

"I love you too," He kisses me again.


	3. Is Everything Okay?

40 Days later

Peeta's POV

I feel Katniss get out of bed early, which she's been doing a lot recently. Today she walks to the bathroom and throws up. I hear her and immediately rush to help her.

"Are you alright?" I ask, holding her hair back.

"I'm fine," She nods, throwing up again.

"There will be doctors on the train," I rub her back. "They can help you."

"I don't need help," She insists before throwing up a fourth time.

"This has happened for the past few days," I say gently, not wanting to upset her. "I think something's up."

"There's nothing wrong," She wipes her mouth and walks back into our bedroom.

"The train will be here in about an hour," I change the subject. "We'd better get ready."

We both shower, brush our teeth, and get dressed before we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Katniss runs downstairs and answers the door. I follow close behind her with both of our bags.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," The man bows to us. "The train is ready at the station."

"Great," I nod as guards come to help me with the bags.

"Are you ready?" Katniss asks, holding my hand.

"Yeah," I nod, turning off the lights and locking the door behind us. "Let's go."

We board the train and head off to District 11. I walk down the hall, leaving Katniss in our room, to look for a doctor.

"Hello Mr. Mellark," A man in a lab coat bows to me. "Can I help you find someone?"

"Actually…" I look at him. "Are you a doctor?"

"Yes sir," He nods. "What do you need?"

"Katniss," I point back to our room. "She's been throwing up for the past couple of mornings. Could you maybe just check to make sure everything's okay?"

"Of course," He follows me as I walk back to the room where Katniss is.

"Katniss?" I open the door. "There's someone here to see you."

She looks up and sees the doctor.

"Mrs. Mellark," He bows to her.

"Hello doctor," She nods.

"I'll be in the food car if you need anything," I wave, closing the door.


	4. Expectations

Katniss's POV

"So I hear you've been vomiting for the past couple of mornings," He sits down in a chair near me.

"That's right," I nod. "Does that mean something's up?"

"Let me do a few tests," He nods. "It could be a variety of different things."

"Alright," I nod.

He takes a blood and urine sample and disappears for a while. He comes back with a clipboard. He opens the door and makes sure to close it tightly before sitting down.

"I have some news," He looks down at his clipboard. "According to my tests, you're pregnant."

"Excuse me?" My jaw drops. "There's got to be some mistake."

"The tests don't lie," He shows me the clipboard. "Can you tell me when it happened?"

I sit there and think. Suddenly my heart drops. Gale in the woods 40 days ago… No, it couldn't have been… but…

"My tests show it was about 5 and a half weeks ago," The doctor puts his hand on my knee. "Is that correct?"

"Yes," I sigh, putting my head in my hands. "It is."

"Shall I go get Mr. Mellark?" The doctor stands up, motioning down the hall.

"No," I grab his arm and pull him back down in his chair. "You can't."

"And why is that?" He looks at me.

"Because…" I look around trying to think of an excuse. "Because I want to tell him myself."

"Alright," The doctor nods, getting up. "I'll leave you alone then. Congratulations, Mrs. Mellark."

"Thank you," I fake a smile as he leaves. I lock the door and curl up on the bed Peeta and I share, staring out the window.

"Katniss?" Peeta knocks. "Can you unlock the door?"

I get up and unlock it before getting back on the bed.

"What did the doctor say?" He gets on the bed next to me and wraps his arms around me. "Is everything okay?"

**Katniss, it's time to see the bright side of things, for Peeta. **

"You won't believe it," I smile.

"What happened?" He looks at me. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm pregnant," I look into his eyes.

"For real?" He grins. "That's great!"

"Yeah," I nod.

"Katniss," He hugs me. "I'm so happy! This is awesome!"

I sit there in his arms, listening to him celebrate a baby that isn't even his, and my heart breaks.

"Aren't you excited?" He kisses my forehead.

"Yes," I smile. "But we can't tell anyone yet."

"Why not?" His face drops. "It's something to celebrate, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I nod. "But let's keep it under wraps until I start to show."

"Alright," He kisses me. "I'll do it for you."

"Thank you," I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiles.


	5. The Beginning of a Journey

Katniss's POV

We spend about a week on the train to District 11. We get there and are whisked away for two weeks of interviews. We get our hair done and are seated in a large amphitheater for our main interview together at the end of the first week.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark," The interviewer smiles. "It's so nice to have you here."

"It's great to be back," Peeta smiles, holding my hand.

"So how's your life been since you returned to district 12?" She asks us, looking at me.

"We got married and moved in together," I smile, kissing Peeta.

"Any children?" She asks, looking at us.

I look at Peeta, begging with my eyes for him not to say anything.

"Not for now," Peeta smiles, putting his hand on my leg. "But hopefully soon."

"Great," The interviewer smiles.

She asks us a few more questions before ending the interview. The audience applauds loudly and the lights go down. Peeta guides me backstage and we head back to the train to change into more comfortable clothes.

"You did great," I kiss Peeta on the cheek as we reach our cabin.

"I did my best," He smiles. "You know I'll do anything to please you."

We greet District members for the rest of the week and then we get on the train for a weeklong journey to District 10.

Peeta's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night on the train and see Katniss's silhouette as she stares out the window. She's starting to show, a small round bump under her nightgown. I lay there and smile as I stare at my beautiful wife and our unborn child. I sit up and lean against our headboard.

"Katniss," I whisper. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," She walks over and climbs into bed next to me. "Did I wake you?"

"No," I tuck her hair behind her ear. "I was just admiring your new look."

"Is it that noticeable?" She looks down and puts her hand on her belly.

"Only because I'm looking for it," I smile, laying my hand on top of hers. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," She nods, putting her head on my shoulder. "I was looking at the book."

"You brought it?" I put my hand on her chin. "Why?"

"So I could remember," She looks into my eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" I stroke her hair as she lays across my lap.

"What is it?" She looks up at me, one hand still on her belly.

"You're beautiful," I put my hand back on hers.

She smiles and starts to cry.

"No, no," I wipe her tears. "Katniss, it's okay."

"I know," She smiles, crying harder.

"Sh…," I stroke her hair. "It's alright."

She sits up and hugs me.

"You're gorgeous," I whisper in her ear. "And I love you more every day."

She falls asleep, tears still rolling down her cheeks, in my arms.

I'm woken up by a jolt around six fifteen. Katniss' body shakes, but she stays asleep. I sit there and smile down at her. There's another bump and this time she wakes up.

"Peeta," She whispers, putting her hand on my cheek. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I whisper back. "But I'm sure it's nothing."

The train car rocks again.

She sits straight up. "That's more than nothing."

"Do you want me to go check it out?" I ask, starting to get out of bed.

"Yes please," She smiles sweetly.

I pull on a robe and open the door right as a voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Everyone, please pardon the turbulence," The voice says. "The tracks between Districts 10 and 11 are never well kept."

"I told you it was nothing," I pull the robe off, close the door and get back into bed. I lay down and sleep for another hour or so.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," A servant appears at our door. "We need to do some clothing fittings for your District 10 interviews."

"Right away," Katniss gets up and walks down to her servants and designers.

"I'm coming," I get up and walk down to my end of the hallway.

"Mr. Mellark," They all bow to me as I walk in the room.

"Hi everyone," I nod to them. "So what do we need to do today?"

"Well," The designer walks over. "We're going to need at least a dozen interview outfits and about the same number of evening outfits."

"Then let's get started," I sigh, holding out my arms to be measured.


	6. Changes

*Author's note: Please remember this story takes place _between _the last chapter of Mockingjay and the Epilogue. Please send me feedback!

Katniss' POV

I walk briskly to my fitting session, eager to see all of the beautiful clothing,

"Mrs. Mellark," They all bow to me.

"Good morning," I smile. "Let's get started."

"First we need your measurements," My designer smiles at me. "Please undress."

"Sure," I pull my nightgown off and step up on the pedestal.

Seamstresses flock around me, measuring every part of me. They do my stomach last.

"Mrs. Mellark," The head seamstress walks up to me with all of her measurements. "Your waist and stomach area seems to have grown significantly since the last time we measured you."

"Oh yes," I blush. "Will that be an issue?"

"We'll have to measure all of your gowns and possibly tailor a few of them," She nods as the rack is wheeled out. "May I be frank?"

"Of course," I nod. "What is it?"

"Could you step on the scale please?" She asks as one is wheeled out. "I'd like to check your weight."

"Yes," I stand on it and see my weight's increased too. I feel my heart sink.

"That's very interesting," The head seamstress jots down my weight. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Definitely," I step down from the pedestal.

"What have you been eating?" She asks, looking me up and down. "You're having a very odd weight gain. Usually the fat would go to your rear and thighs before your gut."

"I've been eating the same things," I put my hand over my stomach.

"Then could you tell me what's going on?" She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm…" I look down at the bulge on my stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"What week are you?" She asks, jotting down notes.

"Tenth," I smile. "Right around that."

"Congratulations," She nods, walking away. "Get the looser clothes out." She orders one of the servants.

"Am I showing that badly?" I ask her, watching the beautiful gowns be wheeled away.

"It's easier to start you into bigger dresses than it is to add fabric to the old ones," She turns to me. "I don't want you to be upset because I know you love those dresses," She points to the rack that just got wheeled away. "But I promise you'll like these."

A rack is wheeled out in front of me. There are no patterns on this rack, just solids.

"I'd like you to try this one on first," She pulls a short blue dress.

I pull it on and get it zipped up. I stare at the mirror and notice all the excess fabric in the front. I slide my fingers over it, unimpressed.

"We can fix that," The head seamstress claps her hands. "Ladies, get to work."

A swarm of five or six women crowd around my front and start cutting and hemming my dress. One ties a dark blue ribbon right above my stomach, accentuating what will soon be my bump.

"What do you think, Mrs. Mellark?" They ask, backing up so I can see myself.

"Can we call Peeta in? I'd like to have his opinion," I stare at my reflection.

"Sure," One of the seamstresses disappears down the hallway.

"What do you or don't you like about it?" The head seamstress asks, looking at me.

"I don't know," I look at myself. "I like the colors, but I'm not crazy about the ribbon."

"Hey," Peeta comes in shirtless in a pair of jeans. "Is everything okay?"

"It's great," I smile at him. "I just want your opinion."

"You want my opinion?" He smiles, stepping up on the pedestal next to me.

I nod as he stands behind me and wraps his arms around me, resting his hands on my stomach.

"I think I have the most beautiful pregnant wife in the world," He kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks," I blush. "But I meant the dress."

"I like it," He twirls me around. "It's beautiful."

"So this one's a yes?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Most definitely," He kisses me.

"Mr. Mellark," One of his designers walks in. "Shall we have your fitting in here?"

"Sure," Peeta nods, smiling down at me.

All of our outfits are coordinated together, most of mine hemmed so there isn't a ton of overflow fabric. We take a break at lunch and eat in our room before being swept up for the shoe fittings. We get to sit this time, thank goodness, as shoes are traded on and off of our feet. Every once in a while we're asked to walk around and test the shoes out. I watch the main designer and can't help but think of Cinna and the crazy outfits he would've had me wearing.

Peeta's POV:

We finish our fittings and head back to our rooms. Katniss lays down and I head to the food car to grab a bite to eat. The rest of the week moves by quickly as we do practice interviews and more fittings. We finally stop in District 10 and prepare for our interviews.

"Do you want to tell them today?" I ask, looking down at Katniss as we prepare for our main interview.

"Am I showing?" She asks, gliding her hand over her stomach.

"I think so," I smile, kissing her. "And you're beautiful."

She smiles, putting her hand on my cheek.

"It's time to go," One of the backstage men for an interview tells us. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Peeta nods, taking my hand.

The interviewer starts the show and invites Katniss and me onstage. I lead Katniss onstage, holding her hand.

"It's very nice to see you," The interviewer smiles. "How's life been in District 12?"

"It's been good," I smile at her as we sit down. "We got married and moved in together."

"That's good," She nods.

"And Katniss has some big news," I look down at her. "Go ahead and tell them."

"Peeta and I have been happily married for a good number of years now," She smiles, slowly putting her hand on her stomach. "And we're happy to announce that I'm pregnant."

The audience applauds.

"Let's hope this doesn't end like your short pregnancy before your second Hunger Games," The interviewer nods.

"Oh, right," Katniss looks down, rubbing her belly.

"You're okay," I rub her back, scooting towards her.

"Peeta," She takes my hand. "Peeta?"

"Katniss," I squeeze her hand, recognizing that she's dreaming. "Honey, wake up."

"What's going on?" The interviewer asks, looking at me.

"Ever since the Hunger Games ended…" I start, sighing. "Katniss and I get these nightmares that we're back in the arena."

"Peeta," Katniss yells out. "Watch out!"

"Katniss," I pull her into my arms. "Katniss, you're okay."

"The tracker jackets," She whispers. "They'll kill you."

"Katniss," I shake her, slowly bringing her back. "Are you okay?"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, clinging to me.

"Babe," I whisper to her. "It's okay. We're back in District 10."

"Peeta," She puts her hand on my cheek, her body shaking as she breathes heavily.

"Are you alright?" I kiss her forehead.

"I'm fine," She nods, suddenly looking very tired. "So where were we?"

"Your pregnancy," The interviewer smiles. "Congratulations, by the way. Will this be your first child together?"

I see Katniss bite her lip.

"Yes," I nod, squeezing her hand periodically to make sure she doesn't slip away to a nightmare again.

She wraps up the interview and sends us on our way to another week full of them. We greet audience members of various shows and they all congratulate us.

"Katniss," I smile as we get on the train to change. "Do you want to design the nursery tonight?"

"What?" She looks at me, yawning.

"The nursery," I look down at her and put my hand on her tummy. "We can have some of the servants go back to District 12 and set it up."

"Not right now," She yawns again. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright," I kiss her. "Good night."

"Good night," She hugs me and pulls off her dress. This one's orange and I love this one the most. She pulls her nightgown on, slides her hand over her stomach, and pulls out the book. I change into my pajama pants and put my clothes away.


	7. Mockingjay's Moment

*Author's note: Please remember this story takes place _between _the last chapter of Mockingjay and the Epilogue. Please send me feedback!

Katniss' POV

"Prim," I slide my hand over her picture and whisper. "Prim, you're going to be an aunt."

I start to cry as I go to my mother's page.

"Mommy," I cry, putting my hand on her picture. "You're mockingjay's gonna have one of her own."

I start sobbing uncontrollably as I flip through all of the pages.

"Katniss?" Peeta walks in. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head no.

"What happened?" He wipes away my tears.

I point to the book, lying open to my mother's page.

"Katniss," He closes the book and hugs me. "She'll be a grandma, even if she isn't here to see our baby."

I cry harder, thinking about Gale.

"And you know something else?" He puts his hand on my cheek. "Everyone, Prim and your mother and them, they're all right here." He points to my heart. "They'll always be with you."

He brings me over to the bed and tucks me in. He puts the book on the other side of the room.

"I want you to sleep well," He kisses my head, still wiping my tears. "You staying up sobbing isn't good for either of you." He looks down at my stomach. "Understand?"

I nod, hugging him.

"I love you," He kisses me, climbing into bed next to me.

"I love you too," I smile, laying down.

All of a sudden I'm back in District 12, still 16, and I see Gale being punished for hunting.

"Gale!" I scream, running towards him. "Gale, no!"

"Katniss," He looks up at me, his eyes tired. "Leave, for your own safety."

"But Gale," I start to cry. "I love you."

"Katniss," He yells. "Run."

"Katniss," Peeta pulls me away. "We've gotta keep you safe."

"Peeta," I shake my head. "Gale's gonna die."

"He'll be fine," Peeta squeezes my hand. "We're all fine."

"What?" I ask, slowly coming to. "Peeta?"

"You were having another dream," He gets up and opens the blinds. "About Gale."

I look down, thinking of him.

"Is there something I should know?" Peeta sits down next to me. "You keep yelling out his name."

"No," I shake my head, lying to him. "I have no idea why I keep having those dreams."

"Okay," He kisses my forehead. "I'm just making sure." He chuckles.

"Yeah," I laugh. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee," He smiles, leaving.

"He doesn't have anything to worry about," I look down at my stomach and rub my hand over it. "Except that I might be having Gale's baby."

I sigh, grabbing a notepad to start designing the nursery. I draw my mockingjay pin on the wall. I draw a crib and a changing table, thinking about one of our spare bedrooms.

"Ms. Katniss," One of my servants comes in. "The doctor wants to see you."

"Of course," I get up and walk out, leaving my design on the bed.

He examines me and does an ultrasound. I stay in his office and wait for him to come back, praying he didn't test to see who the father is.

Peeta's POV

I walk back into our room with my coffee.

"Katniss?" I look around, listening for her. "Are you here?" I look down and see the notepad on the bed. "What is this?" I sit down and examine it.

There's a mockingjay on the wall behind the crib. I can't help but smile, thinking about our future back in District 12.

"My mockingjay," I laugh. "That'll always be her name."


End file.
